


we could be nothing 'cause nothing lasts forever

by coykoi



Series: sing a little song my way [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Like strangers do, Songfic, Spideychelle, it still makes me sad, this isn’t angst but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coykoi/pseuds/coykoi
Summary: "If you saw me on the train, would you look the other way?And if you passed me on the streetWould you look down at your feet?Like strangers do."alternatively: michelle is forced to take the subway one day and runs into someone unexpected
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, past Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: sing a little song my way [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921600
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	we could be nothing 'cause nothing lasts forever

Michelle has never liked the subway, more of a personal preference than anything. But today, she was in a rush and didn’t have any other options for this quick commute across the city.

It’s the familiarity of the subway that she isn’t a fan of, her disdain having only grown over the last few years for reasons she’d rather not remember. 

Her music drowns out the neighboring conversations that are surrounding her as she keeps a white-knuckled grip on the metal pole.

The doors open and close, a continuous thing as people keep getting on and off the subway.

Michelle looks around the subway, finding an odd solace in being surrounded by strangers that all have somewhere to go today. She manages a small smile at an elderly man, a tiny nod at a woman who caught her gaze behind sunglasses.

And then her eyes fall on the back of someone’s head. 

She doesn’t think much of it until they arrive at the next stop, Queens Plaza.

The person turns his head, exchanging a laugh with the person beside him, and Michelle wonders how she didn’t recognize his features. Wonders how easy they were to forget in the first place.

This is his stop, she knows that, a fact that prods the back of Michelle’s mind like a distant memory. Maybe even a fond memory, but she doesn’t want to push too far.

When he catches her eyes, it’s by accident.

Michelle knows that it startles both of them, but only for a second. Her lips curl into a small smile, a move of acknowledgement, and he does the same. Even nods.

But nothing more. After seven years of being apart from Peter Parker, there isn’t anything left to do between the two of them other than walk away.

And he does. Exits the subway, hand-in-hand with a beautiful girl, and Michelle doesn’t question it, allowing the feeling of peace to follow at the fact that he seems happy.

Maybe in another life, she would’ve been sad, would’ve tried talking to him, would’ve dredged up some form of their past.

But in this life, they’ve come full circle. Strangers to lovers and back to strangers again.

Michelle doesn’t have the desire to wonder what could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to scream at me on tumblr!! @coykoii


End file.
